You're such a weirdo
by Professor Alice Song
Summary: Set straight after the first film. Beca goes to stay with Jesse for the summer with his rather large family. A lot of Beca and Jesse stuff. Some serious fluff. I'm up for suggestions and I suck at summaries so I'm done. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. I've written fanfiction before and a Pitch Perfect fanfiction and apart from one shots, I've never actually completed one. There are parts of my first Pitch Perfect (that a wrote as soon as the first film came out) within this I've edited it and added a lot to it. I don't have an upload schedule as of yet, I think at the moment it will be when I think there has been enough reviews and people interested in the story. So please review and tell me what you think.**_

 ** _Alice_**

 ** _xxx_**

"You are such a weirdo!" exclaimed Beca moments before she swung her arms around Jesse's neck and snogged him senseless. When they broke a part he grinned at her as one of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other was in her hair.

"Fine with that, so you watched it then?" he spoke over the background music being played during the interval.

"Maybe…" she replied as the Bella's and Trebles watched them without them knowing.

"You did, didn't you? I told you!" he boasted moving his hand from her hair down slowly tracing her body joining his other hand on her waist.

"Okay…so…I cried." She admitted gripping on to his shoulders.

"Wait Beca-shut-people-out-and-be-tough cried?" he smiled at her and clapped mockingly.

"Well…" she noticed her fellow aca-groups and turned back to Jesse "…they are watching us." She whispered.

"Well let's give them something to watch." He answered loudly, barley finishing his sentence when he kissed her on the lips.

"I see you're not shutting people out anymore." Beca's father and step-monster stood between the aca-couple.

They pulled apart and Beca stepped over from the row, which her and her dad and Shelia were on and onto the row Jesse was on, in front of her.

"What are you doing here, dad?" she asked looking up at them.

"We came to watch you perform."

"Really? You actually wanted to see me?"

"Yes! You were amazing and I'm glad we came."

She said nothing thinking of what to say, but before she could out of nowhere a voice spoke across the room and the lights turned down. Her father and his wife retreated back to their seats.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen...it…is…time…to…revel…the…winner of this year's ICCA."

A man walked onto the stage and spoke through a microphone. "Can I ask these two groups to make their way to the stage?" He read the card in his hand. "The Treble Makers and the Barden Bella's."

"Good luck." Whispered Jesse as he, Beca and their groups walked up to the stage.

"You too." She replied.

"Up here we have the second place and first place groups." Said the man on stage indicating to the two groups behind him. "Let's just cut the chase, the winner is…" he pulled out an envelope from his pocket and opened them, Jesse and Beca looked at each other from across the stage. "…The Barden Bella's."

The audience went in to masses of cheers. Jesse stepped forward and collected the second place trophy. Aubrey walked towards the microphone and got given the first place trophy she then admitted "I don't deserve to hold this, Beca…" she turned her head towards her and gestured her to come forward she obeyed "…this was all Beca so here." She passed her the prize and hugged her.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage through the microphone. The crowd started to cheer again and the a cappella groups headed backstage.

Beca chatted amongst the two groups as they congratulated her for her leadership and win.

"Where's Jesse?" She asked around.

"I don't know, sorry."

"I think he went to the toilet."

"Hey Million Dollar baby!" Jesse practically shouted as he wrapped his arms around Beca from behind. Beca smiled and settled into his arms.

Beca's smile slowly disappeared as she saw her father and a certain blonde enter and wave to her.

"Beca, are you okay?" Jesse followed her gaze and saw what she did.

"If you'll excuse me." Said Beca releasing herself from his arms.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Jesse.

"No thanks, I need to do this alone." She replied not losing her stare with the people who just entered.

Jesse and the others watched Beca at the other side of the room.

"Dad, Shelia."

"Maybe I caught you at a wrong time last time." Beca sighed lightly and looked down. "I…we…"

"…Are really proud of you." Interjected Shelia.

"You guys really are?" spoke Beca in timid voice.

"Yes we are and I was wondering if you…wanted to…"

"I want go back next year!" interrupted Beca knowing what he was going to say.

She hugged him and surprisingly Shelia.

"I wonder why, you've not done bad!" said Shelia looking over at Jesse.

"No I haven't!" agreed Beca laughing, also looking over at him.

Beca walked back towards Jesse, who had just got off the phone. He looked at her.

"Hey Bec, my parents saw you perform and kiss me and well…they want to meet you."

Beca froze in thought.

"They are in the lobby now. You don't have to if you don't want to." He said not really sure if they were officially together.

"Let's go."

"Okay…wait what?"

"I want to meet them."

"This way Million Dollar Baby!" Jesse pointed to the door.

She pecked him on the check and started to walk away in front of him.

"Beca stopping walking like that it's not fair on me!" He shouted to her as she walked down a hallway leading to the lobby. He was indicating to the way she moved her hips from side to side knowing he had a good and clear view. Stopping in her tracks she turned to him and moved just so their lips were less than a centimetre apart, she then stepped back and carried on walking the way she did before.

"You tease!"

"Nerd!" she replied not looking back.

"What if they don't like me?" asked a nervous Beca as she and Jesse walked down the hall to the lobby. "What if they are mad at me after what happened?"

"Beca they want to meet you, so just relax." reassured Jesse lacing his fingers with hers.

Beca sighed a sigh of relief, just when they heard a warm women's voice speak. "Jesse!"

Jesse's mother and father pulled their son into a hug and Beca stood awkwardly watching them trying to keep a non-nervous smile.

"We are so proud of you 2nd place!" said his mother.

Pulling away from them Jesse put an arm around Beca.

"Of course this must be the famous Beca!" emphasised his dad and along with his mum hauling her into a hug away from Jesse.

"Oh…kay." stuttered Beca surprized by the hug. When they let her back into Jesse's arms she got a better look at them.

His mum was a bit taller than Beca (which it wasn't hard to be) with bright green eyes and a loving smile adding to her soft gaze. She was fairly thin and had caramel curly hair that fell down to just past her shoulders. He husband was the same height as Jesse. He had brown eyes like Jesse, and in fact Jesse was the spitting image of his father the only change was that you could see the age distance between them.

"You were amazing! Are you the group leader?" asked his father.

"Not at first, Mr Swanson, but I was for that song." She told them.

"Oh please, call him Paul and I'm Karen. Well, you were incredible!" said Karen. Jesse coughed purposely and loudly. "And so were you!"

"Thank you, Karen and Paul."

"Yeah thanks Karen and Paul." Added Jesse.

"That is mom and dad to you don't get cheeky." Said his mother rolling her eyes. "Honestly is he like around you." Beca nodded and smiled. "I don't know how or why you still put up with it!" Karen joked.

"Let's just say he's my dork." She smiled back nuzzling herself into Jesse.

"Look at that Jesse, you have a keeper." Laughed Paul.

Jesse chuckled and bopped her on the nose while saying "Yeah well, from now on you're my tease."

"Jesse, your parents!" hissed Beca.

"It's okay we've heard worse, so not surprising." told his mother rising her eyebrows at her son and rolling her eyes again.

Beca smiled awkwardly, moving closer to Jesse.

"Oh I remember what I was going to ask the two of you, Paul."

"Oh yeah. We were wondering if Beca, you want to stay with us for a while during the holidays."

"Errm well…"

"I'm sure Beca wouldn't want to be at our house with my siblings…"

"I would." she interrupted Jesse.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" asked Karen.

"My Dad and step-mom our going away for the first 4 weeks, and my mother is a…my mother won't miss me."

"Oh erm okay then, we will probably see you in about in a few weeks then." Said Paul. "You can stay for as long as you want."

They talked for a little while about how to travel and the best way. When they were finished Jesse and Beca said goodbye and gave a hug to them each. Jesse's parents then walked out of the lobby and waved behind them.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Jesse and Beca spent more and more time together. Beca let Jesse in, which is something she hadn't let anyone do in a long time. Beca's father collected everything from her dorm room that she wouldn't be taking to the Swanson household and gave her some money for while he was away. Jesse's parents decided it was best for them to collect Jesse's things and for him to get a flight with Beca. This meant that Beca could see her father and Shelia off and so that it was quicker for them to get there.

"Jesse I have to confess." Beca said to Jesse as they both lay in her dorm bed the night before they were going to leave.

"Hmm?"

"I'm quite scared of flying."

"Wait…you're scared of something?" he said in a mocking tone looking down at her in his arms.

"Shut up." She said, sitting up to his height. "I just thought you should know before we get on the plane."

"Okay well, you can hold my hand." He said winking and kissing her on the forehead.

The next morning Beca said goodbye to her dad and Shelia and then watched them board their plane. Beca and Jesse then boarded their own plane.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked Beca concerned, when they got to their seats.

"Yeah I'll be okay." She smiled. "I'll need to hold your hand and I'm going to try and sleep."

"Bec?" Jesse whispered shaking Beca a little in the seat next to him to wake her up. Her eyes flickered open and she slowly turned her head towards him. She shot him a small smile.

"We are landing in about 10 minutes." He informed her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." She replied tightening her grip on his hand.

"How are you feeling about meeting my siblings?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"Alright. I'm kind of excited, why should I be scared?" She answered smiling a little wider.

"No but why are you excited?" He raised his eyebrows a little confused looking down at her.

"One, I'm hoping they'll help pick on you with me," she said looking up at him "and two, I really want to hear any embarrassing stories they have about you."

"Oh god, no."

"Besides I can deal with meeting a couple more people." She said brushing it off and settling a little better into her seat and Jesse's arm.

"Beca. Do you even know how many siblings I have?"

"No? Why do you have a lot?" She askes biting her lip nervously. He nodded. "Three? No?" Jesse shook his head. "More? Okay. Four?" Jesse shook his head again and pointed upwards. "Five?" Beca's eyes widened as Jesse shook his head again. "Six?" Jesse put up one finger. "You have seven siblings?"

"Yeah." Jesse replied weakly.

"Oh my…fuck," She whispered to prevent herself from shouting. "What if they hate me?"

"Bec, calm down. They'll love you." Jesse said honestly.

Beca turned and snuggled into Jesse's arm and grumbled. "Fine whatever you say."

"Want me to tell you a little bit about them to try and prepare you?"

"Yeah please." Beca replied looking up at him again.

"Okay I have three brothers and for sisters." Jesse started.

"Four of each your poor parents." Beca commented teasingly.

Jesse chuckled and continued. "I have two brothers that are older than me and the rest of my siblings are younger than me. First there is Jack he's 23 and has a girlfriend called Mia. And they have a daughter who is nearly one called Rose."

"Okay," Beca scrunched her face while thinking. "got it."

"Okay, then there is James. He is 21. He doesn't even believe I have a girlfriend."

"But your parents have met me!" She laughed.

"Yeah well he doesn't believe them either." He rolled his eyes. "Okay next is me but you know me…I think." He winked.

"Hmm maybe." She chuckled.

"Okay, then there is Jaden-"

"Wait," Beca interrupted "do all of your siblings names begin with a J?"

"No…" he hesitated and looked down "just the guys, okay?"

Beca giggled.

"Anyway," he carried on "then there is Jaden and Lily who are twins and they are 18. They are kind of quiet except with each other. And they are both really smart."

"Okay, got that." Beca smiled.

"Right then, next up is Jasmine. She's 16 nearly 17-"

"Okay sorry," Beca interjected again "do all of the girls have flower names?"

Jesse said nothing. Beca smiled and laughed quietly.

"Oh shut up. Anyway Jasmine is very loud and is the performer of the family."

"What about you?" Beca pointed out.

"Well yeah I guess. Pretty much all of us can sing Jasmine is just more outgoing and does performing stuff at school."

"Okay fair enough."

"Right, second to youngest is Tulip, she's 14. She loves reading and drawing. She also really loves bands mostly rock and TV shows like Doctor Who."

"Aw she's like you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Has good music taste but a little bit of a geek." She said with a wink.

Jesse put his hand on his heart and faked a hurt expression.

"Nah, we are both massive geeks and proud." He laughed. "Right, now last but not least is Daisy. She's 8. There's not a lot to say apart from that she's really excited to meet you."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I mean they all are but apparently when my parents told them all you'd be coming she got all excited that I had a girlfriend."

Beca give him a small smile. At that moment an announcement came on to say they were beginning to land and Beca gripped Jesse's hand tighter than ever.

"Where is James picking us up then?" Beca asked Jesse, who was carrying her suitcase.

"In the main exit area through there." Answered Jesse pointing to a large door.

"Okay. Can I quickly go to the toilet?" Beca begged fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Okay, go on." Beca passed him her small carry on bag and started to walk quickly to the toilets.

"I'll find you!" She shouted behind her.

Walking into the main exit of the airport Jesse soon found his second eldest brother leaning against a wall with an empty trolley beside him.

"Hey James." His brother looked up to him from his phone at the sound of Jesse's voice.

"How are you? No…wait don't answer that. No girlfriend then?" his brother said smugly.

"Whose do you think these are?" Jesse put down Beca's bag and suitcase on the floor.

"Oh yeah, where is she then?"

"In the toilet. Why do you believe me? Or mom and dad?"

"Because if I cant get a girlfriend, you having a girlfriend who is 'hot', to quote you, is insane." James exclaimed.

"'Hot' am I? Enquired a voice between them.

 _ **Thank you so much for reading. I know Jesse has a lot of siblings, but I always loved the idea of it and the idea of them all welcoming Beca in. I also have a kind of 'deep' backstory idea for Beca, if you guys would be up for it. Also let me know anything you want to happen while Beca is visiting the Swansons' or anything you would like to read. I would love to add your guys' idea's.**_

 _ **Anyway thank you again and please review/follow/favourite.**_

 _ **Alice**_

 _ **xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry I know I'm the worst person in the world for updates. Sorry but here you go. I didn't get chance to check my spelling and grammar. I should probably get someone to do that for me. Anyway please read and review.**_

 _ **Also I know that all of the siblings are a bit confusing so I hope this helps.**_

 _ **Jack - 23, girlfriend Mia - 22, daughter, Rose 1**_

 _ **James 21**_

 _ **Jesse 19**_

 _ **Jaden + Lily - 18**_

 _ **Jasmine - 17**_

 _ **Tulip - 14**_

 _ **Daisy - 8**_

"I'm sorry I denied your existence, Beca." James apologised as he drove himself, Beca and Jesse to the Swanson house. " I just couldn't believe it. But he wasn't lying."

"It's fine," Beca laughed. She was sat in the back of James' car with Jesse by her side. "and hmm I guess he wasn't." She interlocked her hand with his and smiled at him.

"Hey don't be doing all this cute-relationship-stuff all summer! And definitely not in my car!"

"You don't have to worry about that, Beca won't be like that a lot. You see she pretends she doesn't have feelings." Jesse shouted forward, winking and smirking at Beca.

She gave him a small smile and mouthed 'sorry'. He shook his head as a way to say 'don't worry about it' and put his other hand on top of their already interlaced hands.

As James began to slow down onto a driveway, Beca looked around. The Swanson house was massive and contemporary. Beca nervously fidgeted in her seat.

"It's going to be fine, I promise." Jesse reassured her.

"You a bit worried about meeting the rest of them?" James guessed after hearing Jesse.

"Yeah, any advice?"

"Just be yourself and be confident in that one out of them already likes you." James smiled looking back at her when he brought the car to a stop, he indicated to himself being the one that already liked her.

Beca smiled back, still a little unconvinced.

"Let's go then!" Jesse exclaimed getting out of the car.

Beca grabbed her bag and Jesse got her suitcase. Slowly, Beca followed James and Jesse to the front door. Before they could even get to the door Jesse's parents opened it.

"Beca! Jesse!" Karen shouted excitedly.

"How come she said your name first? I am her son." Jesse mumbled. Beca chuckled.

Paul took the suitcase off of Jesse and placed somewhere in the entrance of the house before returning back outside.

"Karen! Paul!" Beca replied. They pulled her into a hug.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Jesse added before being pulled into a hug himself.

The five of them walked through the door into a spacious living room. Sat on the chairs was a man, who looked like Jesse, Jamie and Paul, and a pretty, young woman with a baby on her knee.

"Beca this is our oldest child, Jack." Karen said motioning towards them and then siting down, Paul soon following.

Jack stood up and walked towards her, the woman close by.

"Lovely to meet you, Beca!" He hugged her, Beca hugged back. "I've heard so much about you and actually believed it unlike some people." Jack said looking at James.

"Well it was hard to believe, okay?"

Beca laughed. "Nice to meet you too! And it's fine he apologised in the car." She smiled towards the baby looking at her.

"Oh of course! This is my girlfriend Mia and my daughter Rose."

As Mia step forward, Jack moved to the side to hug Jesse and welcome him home. Mia had long black curly hair and hazel eyes on her beautiful face. Mia shook her hand while trying to hold to Rose. "Nice to meet you. Jesse hasn't stopped talking about you!"

"That's not true!" Jesse piped up beside her.

"You too." Beca chuckled. "Really?" She shot a look at Jesse, who looked away. "Anyway...hello there!" Beca said to Rose smiling down at her, Rose giggled in response.

"Where's everyone else?" Jesse asked wondering why his siblings hadn't rushed to see him since they had be apart for so long.

"They're in the basement waiting for you." Karen answered.

"That sounds like they're waiting to kill us." Jesse joked. Beca held his arm.

"We thought it would be less intimidating for Beca if she met them all at once rather than one on one five times." Paul explained.

"You ready?" Jesse looked at Beca, who shook her head.

"No but let's go anyway."

Jesse started to lead Beca out of the room, James following behind.

"I'll come too for moral support!" He announced.

The Swanson house really was massive and looked really expensive, but not in a fancy I want to show off way, but in a homely, do-anything-for-our-kids kind of way. They reached the top of a staircase and began to walk down it.

"I'll go first, then Jesse then you." James politely ordered. He opened the door and was welcomed by fairly loud music.

"James! Where's Jesse?" Said a voice.

"Oh there he is. Hi Jesse, we missed you!" Added another. The music was stopped.

"Good I hope so!" Jesse exclaimed. "Guys this is Beca, my girlfriend." He gestured behind him. Beca walked out from behind him and hung onto his arm nervously and smiled. "Hey." She waved towards the four girls and one guy. There was a slight pause before one of the eldest girls stepped forward.

"Hey I'm Jasmine," she said loudly she reached her hand out, which Beca shook happily "lovely to meet you and know that you're real!" Jasmine had blonde hair and green eyes and looked very much like her mother.

Beca laughed and let go Jesse's arm. "Yeah I'm 100% real and 100% sort of with this nerd, but I'm not entirely sure how that happened!" Everyone laughed apart from Jesse, who just crossed his arms and faked an angry expression.

"I like her she's funny." Laughed Jasmine. "Do you want me to introduce you to this lot? They're all a bit quiet especially with new people." She pointed to the three girls and guy behind her.

"Actually I think I want to see if I can guess based on what Jesse has told me. If that's okay?"

"Of course!" Jasmine retreated to sit on one of the many sofa's in the room.

"Okay erm...Jaden and Lily?" She guessed standing in front of the twins, that were stood together. They both looked like their mother with light brown hair and green eyes as well.

"Yeah..." Lily confirmed shyly. "What did he say about us?" They both looked a little bit worried.

"He told me that you are both 18, twins and incredibly smart, but fairly quiet." Beca told them truthfully, smiling at them. "It's so wonderful to meet you!"

She reached her arm out and shook both their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too." They said quietly at the same time, smiling at her.

"Yeah they sometimes do that it's a bit weird." Said a younger girl next to them.

"You must be Tulip?" She nodded. "Jesse told me a lot about you." Tulip was the girl that looked the most like her father and her three eldest brothers. She like them had brown eyes and dark brown hair, however the tips of her hair were bright red. "He said you're a massive geek like him and enjoy reading, drawing and rock music."

"Yeah I do and I am a bit of a geek." She replied looking down at her Harry Potter top.

"I like Harry Potter too." Beca whispered. Tulip laughed lightly. "And your hair is just beautiful on you!"

"Thank you!" Tulip smiled.

"Now that leaves me with...Daisy!" Beca said raising her pitch a bit as she got down to her height. "Hello there!" Beca said to Daisy looking into her bright green eyes.

Daisy pulled a toothy smile and pulled a strand of her curly blonde her behind her ear.

"Hi!" She said loudly putting her arms out for a hug. Beca hugged her tightly and held onto her when she pulled away.

"You know Jesse told me you were cute, but I didn't realise how much until I just now when I looked at you!" Daisy giggled.

"Jesse told us you were pretty and you are really are pretty! Like a princess!"

Beca smiled and then stood up and stood next to Jesse.

James smiled and winked at her to say well done.

"Well me and Beca need to go and put Beca's things in my room and stuff. So come and give me a hug and I'll see you later."

"I bet the other stuff is done in your room too!" Jasmine commented loudly giving Jesse a hug.

"Shut up Jasmine!" Jesse said jokingly.

Jaden then hugged Jesse, followed closely by Lily, who both told him they were glad he was back. Tulip then hugged him and mentioned something about a Doctor Who marathon. Daisy then ran up to him, he picked up and span her around.

After Jesse and Beca had left the basement they returned to the living room.

"How did it go?" Mia asked.

Before Beca could answer Jesse did. "Really well!"

"Oh good!" The rest added.

Jesse and Beca collected Beca's bag and suitcase. He then took her to another staircase, but this time going upwards. Once they reached the top Jesse turned to go up another set to the next floor up. When they reached the top Jesse walked down the hallway, suitcase and Beca trailing behind him. He reached a door and opened it heading inside. As she followed him inside she wasn't sure if she was surprised or not at his room. There were many film posters covering one wall, which had a large double bed against it. Opposite was a big flat screen TV on the wall, underneath it was a large amount of films on shelves. Beca's feet brushed against a rug on the carpet floor, looking down at it she laughed discovering it was a Star Wars rug.

"Hey don't laugh! I had that since I was a kid I couldn't just throw it out!" Jesse defended while placing her suitcase next to a wardrobe. Beca raised her eyebrows at him putting her bag down on the bed.

Jesse walked towards her and held both of her hands looking into her eyes, Beca looked back at him with a challenging look. He leaned forwards and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"I think that went really well." Jesse said still holding her hands.

"Really?" Beca asked biting her lip nervously.

"Really." He repeated kissing her again, then let go of her hands. Beca would be lying if she said she was happy he let go, but would also never admit that she had enjoyed it. "And please don't bite your lip, Beca."

"But why ever not?" She asked innocently biting it again.

"You know why." She winked at him and shrugged still biting her lip.

Jesse pulled her by the waist towards him and kissed her passionately, she laughed into the kiss and responded just as eager. Jesse knew that if he ever tried that in public her response wouldn't be as good. She had boundaries and some affection issues probably as a result of something that he was not yet aware of as of yet. But he would be patient and would wait until she was ready to open up to him about it. For Beca this was a big step forward for her, she shut people out especially if they might possibly care about her and was surprised in herself for how much faith and trust she had put in Jesse already. She had been through a lot and has never opened up to anyone properly about any of it. However she did have the feeling that Jesse would be the one that would get her to open up like she never thought she would. She trusted Jesse and he made her truly happy, this being something she would not often bring up.

"Jesse..." Beca breathed out between kisses, Jesse pulled away holding her waist and looked at her. "We should probably get back to your family before they think we are, you know, up to something."

Before Jesse could respond there was a loud knock at the door followed by someone opening it. Beca and Jesse moved away from each other quickly and looked at the door to see Jasmine there.

"I don't even need to guess what you two were doing to make you jump apart so quickly." She smirked. "Mom said dinner is ready."

"Okay we will be down in a sec." Jesse replied scratching the back of his neck nervously. Jasmine left the room and Jesse quickly pulled Beca into one last kiss before agreeing that they should go down stairs.

Jesse led Beca into a large dining room with two long tables, which could easily seat 10 people on each one. The family were spread out randomly between tables when they entered.

"There's a plate for both of you over there. And you some more if you would like. Find a place to sit if you can!" Laughed the mother of most in the room.

They both grabbed a plate off the breakfast bar and sat next to each other at a table. Next to Beca was Daisy. Opposite the three of them was James, Jasmine and then Tulip. The rest of them sat on the other table behind them.

Whilst eating and making casual conversation Beca noticed that Dasiy was struggling to eat her spaghetti. It was falling off her fork onto her plate and her clothes and had bolognese around her mouth. "Do you want some help with that, Daisy?" Beca offered in a sweet tone, smiling down at her. She nodded in response. Beca cut up her food into small pieces for her and passed it back to her with another smile. Jesse watched her, grinning.

"Thank you!" Daisy exclaimed before digging back into her dinner.

"Right, who's turn is it to wash and dry the dishes?" Paul asked everyone loudly stopping people's conversations.

"I'll do it." Beca offered.

"But Beca you're our guest! We couldn't ask that from you."

"Please I insist! You're letting me stay here and I'm very grateful."

"Well okay, thank you Beca."

"I'll do them with her!" James added before anyone else could.

"Since when have you been helpful enough to do the dishes?" Asked Jesse confused.

"Since there was someone interesting to do them with!" He said as if it was obvious pointing towards Beca.

Beca giggled before standing up and collecting the plates.

"You really think I'm interesting?" Beca said while passing a clean plate to James for him to dry.

"Yeah I mean what I really want to know is how you ended up with my brother! The only explanation I can think of is that there's something wrong with you, but I can't find anything."

"He tore me down with juice pouches, movies and singing. What can I say?"

"You're not a movie nerd are you? Because then it would make so much sense."

"No actually," Beca laughed thinking about her moviecation "I don't really like movies. I get bored and never make it to the end. So he's giving me a 'moviecation'."

"Wow. I can't believe you don't like movies for one and two you're with one of the biggest geeks ever." James commented laughing.

"Yeah well he's my nerd, I guess." She said quietly.

 _ **Hope you liked it! I was wondering if anyone could explain basic USA schools, like holidays and things. I'm from the UK so I'm not sure how it all works.**_

 _ **Anyway please read and review!**_

 _ **Alice**_

 _ **xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it's been a while and this isn't as long as the other chapters. I want to write a lot of Jeca stuff but I don't want to write Beca out of character and write full on cute couple stuff.**_

 ** _Here are the siblings again_**

 ** _Jack - 23 girlfriend, Mia - 22, daughter, Rose - 1_**

 ** _James - 21_**

 ** _Jesse - 19_**

 ** _Jaden and Lily - 18_**

 ** _Jasmine - 17_**

 ** _Tulip - 14_**

 ** _Daisy - 8_**

After dinner Jack talked to Jesse a little bit and told him he was glad he was back and that he's glad he got to meet Beca. Mia and Beca talked in the meantime and then Mia left to go to the toilet and sort out the baby's things for the car. This meant that she had left Beca with Rose. Looking into her eyes Beca rocked her and tried her best not to panic while holding her. She was not good with babies. Beca quickly looked around for one of the other kids, Jesse or anyone that could take over. But she was on her own in the living room. She kept her calm the best she could until the baby started to cry. Beca rocked the baby more and spoke softly to her but had no luck. Jesse, Jack and their parents walked in her desperately struggling.

"Want some help there?" Asked Jesse with a grin. Jack walked towards her and took Rose off of her.

"Sorry we didn't realise you were on your own. Don't worry about it she's probably hungry."

Beca looked a little terrified.

"Seriously it's fine." Jack reassured her. Beca nodded in response.

Soon after Mia came back and apologised for leaving her with Rose and then the three were off home. Jesse's parents went off to the shops to stock up on food for their very large family. Jesse and Beca made their way down to the basement where everyone else was. When they walked into the room they were greeted by the twins, Jasmine and Daisy attempting to play Twister, James spinning the spinner.

"Jasmine, right hand red...never mind then." James trailed off as everyone collapsed onto the game mat.

Jesse's phone began to ring and he looked at Beca to say he'd be right back. Beca saw Tulip sat on her on one of the sofas and decided to head over to her and sat down next her.

"What are you doing?" Beca smiled look at the papers and pencil in her hand. "Erm nothing I was just drawing..."

"Can I see?" She asked.

"Sure just don't judge me or anything?" Tulip passed her the piece of paper on top of the pile.

"Wow is this me?" On the paper Tulip had been working on a very detailed and accurate portrait of Beca.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I just..." Tulip answered going a little red.

"No don't be sorry it's amazing!" Beca interrupted.

"Thank you. It's not finished yet though." She said while Beca passed it back. Before they could say anything else Jesse jumped down on sofa next to Beca still on the phone.

"I would love to come out and see you guys but I just got home I can't leave Beca in my parents house with my family on her own...I don't really think she'd want to come with us..."

"Out with your friends? If you want to go I'll come." Beca said with a smile.

"Erm okay I guess we actually will see you there then. Alright see later. Bye." Jesse hung up the phone and looked at Beca. "You really want to meet my friends after meeting my whole family today?"

"Yeah sure I'm assuming you don't have as many friends as siblings." Beca said making Tulip giggle next to her.

"Well it's just going to be three of them tonight so maybe not." Jesse replied pulling a face.

"Where and when are we going?" Beca asked trying not to laugh at his ridiculousness.

"Just to this bar sort of place. And I think we're going to meet them in like an hour and half."

"I should probably get ready then. I didn't realise how late it was." Beca said jumping and moving frantically to go upstairs.

* * *

"Can I have a shower?" Asked Beca when she and Jesse were in his room.

"Can I join?" He joked and winked.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Do you think that's an appropriate thing to do in you parents house?" She said in a fake stern voice.

"Wait so the entire time you're here I'm not getting some?"

"Hmmm. You say that like I've given you some already." Beca flirted.

"True you haven't. Does this mean that I could do something overly romantic that'll make you want to vomit and I won't get anything?" He said pulling her by the waist towards him firmly. They stared into each other's eyes and Beca arched an eyebrow. "Of course you can have a shower. Get your stuff and I'll show you how it works."

He pulled her quickly into a kiss and let go and left the room. Beca grabbed her things and followed Jesse across the hall to a bathroom.

"Oh my fu-okay Jesse I'm sorry I have to ask are your parents rich or something?" She blurted out when she saw the beautifully modern bathroom. Jesse looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry Jesse. It's just your house and everything in it is beautiful and just wow."

"It's okay. Kind of, they've earned a lot of money in their time and wanted to spend it on having children." Jesse explained. "I mean who can blame them after they had me they were bound to have more."

"Really?" She cocked her eyebrows the way she always does. "Is that because they were hoping that the next ones were going to be better?"

Jesse smiled. "Hmm yeah of course." He said before explain how everything in the bathroom worked and left the room.

Wrapped in one of her towels Beca walked back into to Jesse's room, who laid on his bed watching Back to the Future. He looked up, smiled and raised his eyebrows. Beca did the same in reply as she walked towards her bag for her make-up. Jesse watched as Beca placed another towel in front of his full length mirror, sat in front of it and then began to do her make-up.

"What?" Beca said in a defensive tone while she continued to do her make-up.

"What, what?"

"I can see you staring at me in the mirror. What did I do?"

"I'm just watching that's all." Jesse replied smiling his geeky smile.

"Hmmmm." Beca responded as she put on her mascara.

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think. It really encourages me to want to carry on writing. I'll be on Easter break soon so I could write a full length chapter if people like this.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Alice**_

 _ **xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack - 23 girlfriend, Mia - 22 daughter, Rose - 1

James - 21

Jesse - 19

Jaden and Lily - 18

Jasmine - 17

Tulip - 14

Daisy - 8

"Me and Beca are going out with the guys, mom and dad said they're going over to a friend's house and won't be back till late, you okay alone with these lot?" Jesse asked James in the basement where everyone was hanging out as usual.

"Yeah, course I mean…"

"We're 18!" The twins shouted in frustration.

"Yeah and I'm nearly 17!" Jasmine piped up.

"14." Tulip announced waving her hand in the air as if they were taking a register still concentrated on her drawing.

"Yeah, we can look after each other-"

"Oh yeah? Where's Daisy?" Jesse said smugly.

They all looked around the room noticing she was nowhere to be found and quickly ran up the stairs into the house to find her.

Beca now fully ready sat cross-legged on the floor next to Daisy who kept pulling out things from her make-up bag and asking what they were, giggling at every name.

"Concealer." Beca answered Daisy's silent question of waving it in the air. Daisy laughed and Beca pulled her towards her holding her in her arms. Jesse stood in the doorway watching their sweet interactions, everyone else quickly joining them.

Daisy smiled at Beca and Beca beamed back.

"Beca, you ready?" Beca quickly looked at everyone and nodded, letting Daisy go walking towards the door.

Beca and Jesse walked into a bar about 20 minutes later, immediately seeing his friends Jesse walked straight towards the circular booth they were sat at. His three friends sat next each other and Jesse indicated Beca to sit next to them and he squeezed in next her on the end.

"Guys this is Beca." Jesse introduced her.

"Hey!" Beca said enthusiastically smiling widely.

"I'm Simon!" The person on the other end of the table announced putting out his hand and shaking Beca's.

"Matt. Nice to meet you!" The guy next to him doing the same.

"Dean!" Said the person next her to finally, again shaking her hand.

They talked and got along well, the guys sharing some embarrassing and funny stories about Jesse and learning a little bit about Beca. About an hour passed before Matt asked, "So are you guys going to sing us a tune on the karaoke?"

"What? No way!" Beca refused almost immediately. "You knew there was karaoke didn't you?" She looked at Jesse.

"Actually, I think it's quiz night…?"

"Dammit! Well, we have to see you perform at some point though Jesse has told us that you're amazing!" Simon begged.

Beca looked away slightly embarrassed, but with a hint of a grin on her face.

When the pair returned home that night it was around 11:00, they didn't want to stay out too late especially since they had been travelling that day. Beca got along really well with Jesse's friends and the two of them agreed to meet up with them a lot while they were home. When they walked through the door they saw James and the twins sat in the living room. Lily was reading while the boys were watching TV.

"Hey guys, how was it?" James asked when he saw them walk in, still watching the TV.

"Lovely - I really enjoyed it." Smiled Beca. Jesse locking the front door behind him.

"Mom and dad back yet?" Jesse wondered walking in.

"No, they texted us. Told us they'll be a bit longer." James answered getting himself comfy on the couch. "Did you guys drink?"

"Come on it was an 18 and up, bar they are really strict about serving people! We weren't really that bothered though to be fair. Where are the girls?" Jesse asked. The three siblings knowing he was talking about the youngest ones.

"Daisy is in bed..." James started.

"...so is Tulip, but she's probably still up watching something..." Jaden interjected.

"...and Jasmine is probably the same." Added Lily, looking up briefly from her book.

"See I told you we'd be fine!" James said. "I'm older than you and I've been doing this while you've been away."

"We never doubted you, did we Jesse?" Beca commented sweetly, winking towards James.

The couple made their way up to Jesse's room, with Jesse checking in on the girls on the way up.

"So you have this kind of really protective side, huh?" Beca asked curiously after closing the bedroom door behind the two of them.

"Well I guess but I'm an older brother with 5 younger siblings. I think it'd be strange if I wasn't." Jesse said matter-of-factly pulling her by the waist towards him and holding her there. Beca said nothing just looked into his eyes and nodded with a small smile. "Why?" He questioned.

"No reason. Just observing." And she was, this summer allowed them to get to know each other better and she was already enjoying it. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving out of his arms. "Can I wear one of your shirts to sleep in?"

"Yeah of course. I'll be sure to pick a short one yeah?" He said with a wink. She chuckled lightly at his antics while at the same time rolling her eyes. He went to his draws and pulled out a t-shirt and chucked it her way. She caught it and grabbed her wash bag heading to the bathroom across the hall. Jesse got undressed out of his shirt and jeans, putting on a pair comfortable bottoms and then proceeded to look for a film for them to fall asleep to.

When Beca returned she was greeted with her boyfriend laid on the bed with remote in hand waiting for her arrival to press play. As she walked in Jesse's attention was redirected immediately to Beca who made her way over to the bed, bare faced with only underwear and his t-shirt on. Her hair was put up into a messy bun with a few strands of hair framing her face. After putting down her clothes and wash bag she looked towards him and smiled sitting on the bed next to him.

"Just Go With It? Really you've chosen a romantic comedy?" Beca critiqued his film choice as soon as she looked up at the screen.

"Do you not like romantic comedies? It's got Jennifer Aniston and Adam Sandler in it?" Jesse defended.

"Well I don't mind them and I do quite like Aniston. She's really hot." Beca replied laughing at Jesse's quick defence.

"I hadn't noticed..." Said Jesse scratching his neck nervously pressing play.

"Sure you haven't." Replied Beca slowly giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and turning off the lights. Before quickly getting into the bed.

"You hungry or thirsty?" Jesse asked getting off the bed.

"Oh no, it's okay don't bother going downstairs and getting something." Beca said quickly, she wasn't going to make him go down two flights of stairs for her to have a glass of water.

"No need!" Jesse leant down on the side of Beca wasn't near and produced two cups passing them to her. "Water okay?" She nodded and he quickly filled them with a large water bottle he had. "Hungry?" She didn't have time to reply before a large bag of popcorn was thrown at her.

"You are such a nerd!" She announced passing him his water after he got into bed next her and then opening the popcorn.

"What kind of movie fan would I be without popcorn?"

Beca awoke the next morning to find that Jesse had cuddled himself up to her. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Jesse stirred next to her and looked up at her, eyes fixed on the screen. She looked down at him briefly before looking up at the TV again.

"You alright Jesse?" She said with a smirk still watching the program. Jesse leant up and gave her a kiss on her cheek and slowly started to make his way down her neck and then back up to her jawline. Beca tried not to react knowing how much it would annoy him. He was persistent though and managed to hit a spot above her collarbone earning him a small moan, that she tried her best to keep in. She quickly turned towards him and kissed him on the lips passionately pushing him onto the bed. She pulled away quickly at the knock the door and rushed to open the door to see Jasmine who announced that breakfast was nearly ready before leaving, raising her eyebrows a little noticing Beca had no bottoms on. Beca rolled her eyes and shut the door sitting back down on the bed. Jesse attacked Beca with his lips, Beca gave him and responded quite eagerly just as Jesse pulled away jumping off the bed.

"I'm jumping in the shower." Jesse said innocently.

"You'd rather do that than make out with your girlfriend?"

"You're staying at my house for who knows how long. I have plenty of time for that," he responded kissing her hand "but I really need a shower." He whispered the rest in her ear before walking away.

"Fine." Beca pouted. "I'll be downstairs having breakfast with your family." She got up putting on a pair of leggings and a bra on underneath Jesse's shirt and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Beca!" Jesse's mother enthusiastically said to her as she walked into the room. Beca smiled back and said good morning too then thanked her for the plate she offered her.

"I wasn't sure how much you'd want but there's more if you want some."

"Where is everyone?" She asked Jack sitting next to him on one of the tables.

"It's only 9:30 in the morning. That's too early for some of them. After Jasmine got you up she went back to her room." Laughed Lily sat opposite them. "That's what mom and dad are doing now. Getting them downstairs."

"Where's Jesse?"

"In the shower." Beca answered James. The three of the chatted for a little while as the others one by one joined them. Jaden first sitting next to Lily, then Jesse sitting on Beca's other side and then Jasmine closely followed by Tulip. Daisy came down not much later with her mother and father behind her.

"Okay now plans for today?" Karen asked her kids and Beca as everyone was finishing up their meals and chatting. No one said anything, a few of them shrugged and looked around. "Come on guys it's summer. You've got to do something! How about you have a pool afternoon? You might as well use it?"

"You guys have a pool?" Beca said in shock before realising what she was saying. Embarrassed she added, "I'm sorry..." She trailed off.

"Well, how about that? We give Beca a full tour of the house and then hang out in the pool for a little while?" Decided James. Everyone murmured in agreement. Beca smiled at him, she was so thankful for him already after one day. Although Jesse helped her interact with everyone and the others were all very kind to her; Jack already always seemed to be able to do a great job of making her feel more at ease within the family and made her feel like she belonged there.

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jack - 23 girlfriend, Mia - 22, daughter, Rose - 1**_

 _ **James - 21**_

 _ **Jesse - 19**_

 _ **Jaden and Lily - 18**_

 _ **Jasmine - 17**_

 _ **Tulip - 14**_

 _ **Daisy - 8**_

James led the tour around the house along with Jasmine, both of them giving explicit commentary on every room. It was mainly so that Beca knew where everything was and therefore felt more at home but the pair were also very entertaining. By the time they had reached the basement Beca knew where every bathroom, bedroom, study and everything in between was located.

"Now through here is a place you'll probably really enjoy." James said pointing to a door that Beca had not noticed when she was last down here.

"Yes of course! Come on." Jasmine added excitedly opening the door and beckoning her through.

In the room, there were a few guitars scattered around, a keyboard and a set of drums in opposite corners and a cluster of very good recording equipment.

"Musical family, yeah?" Beca said in awe. "This is amazing!"

"You play anything?" James asked. The three of them wandering into the room.

"Are you guys done? Because mom wants to start the 'pool party'." Tulip said as she walked into the room before Beca could answer.

"We're only going to swim around and sunbathe!" Laughed Jasmine.

"I know but you know what mom's like, she wants to do it properly! She's got dad doing food on the barbecue and has invited Jack and Mia too." Replied Tulip with equal amusement.

"Thank you for letting me borrow something for me to swim in. I just didn't really think about swimming when I was packing." Beca said to Lily while she stood in her and Jaden's large shared bedroom.

"No worries! Anyway, we're quite similar in size so if you want to borrow any clothes while you're here you can do. But we could also go shopping too at some point."

"Thank you so much! And yeah that's a good idea."

"Okay here's what I have." Lily laid out a bunch of swimming costumes and bikinis. "We use the pool a lot so I have a fair few."

When Lily and Beca made it outside the rest of the family was already there and interacting. The garden was the only part of the house Beca hadn't seen yet so she took a moment to take it all in. Immediately out of the back of the house was a deck which lead to the large pool, most of the kids were inside including Mia and Rose as well as Karen, and a hot tub, this is where Jasmine and James sat by themselves having a chat and laughing. There was a grand piano situated at one side of the deck and a large BBQ at the other (where Paul and Jack were huddled at) and loads of fancy garden chairs dotted around. At the back of the pool was more deck with a fair amount of sun lounges, where Jesse laid on his own waiting for her. Beca, wearing a simple black strapless costume, began to make her way over to him, before she even had time to say anything to him he grabbed her and sat her next to him facing away from his family.

"You look very hot." He whispered looking at her admirably leaning his forehead on hers. Beca tried her best not to blush, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up and get in the pool, you nerd." She whispered back pushing him away and getting up. They both stood up making their way over to the pool before Jasmine and James called them over to the hot tub.

The family spent most of the day playing and chilling by the pool with some of their friends coming to join. When it got to the early evening everyone went to change into their clothes and then to meet on the large grass area of the garden. In Jesse's room, Beca sat in front of the mirror drying her hair with a hairdryer and Jesse stood behind her drying his hair with a towel.

"Have you enjoyed it here so far?" Jesse asked.

Beca said nothing for a little while before turning off the hair dryer, standing up and facing him.

"Honestly?" He looked at her. "I've loved it, Jesse. I love your family and your friends. I hate to be so y'know but I feel really homely here."

Jesse smiled and then pulled her by her waist towards him and kissed her lightly. The thin fabric of the swimming costume was the only thing separating them and in that moment felt non-existent. Beca deepened the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. And sitting down again continuing her hair.

"Tease." He whispered smirking.

"Nerd." She murmured through a mirrored shy smile.

After Beca had applied a small amount of makeup she went to her bag to find something to wear.

"I think we should probably put your clothes in my closet so you can see what's there better." Jesse suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. We can do that later." Beca agreed before pulling out a short summer dress from her bag. "Lily also suggested going clothes shopping at some point for while I'm here."

Beca began to get dressed while still wearing her swimming costume and only taking it off once she was covered by the dress, after which she put on her underwear underneath.

"Yeah, we can do…Bec what are you doing?"

"I've only just realised that I've never really gotten changed in front of you and then I erm panicked." He moved towards her and lifted her chin making her look into his eyes.

"Panicked about what? You're beautiful and I've seen pretty much everything anyway." Jesse winked earning him a little smile, she pushed him away playfully and shot him a small smile. "But if you aren't comfortable changing in front of me it's okay, just say." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking his hand and heading towards the door.

They reached outside and made their way across the grass seeing a large multitude of picnic blankets laid on the floor. They sat down on one surrounded by a couple of Jesse's friends.

They weren't out long until the guitars came out and everyone wanting to perform or watch performances. Most of them were desperate to hear Beca sing.

"I'm okay really!" Beca politely declined all the advances on her to perform.

"Please, Beca! Mom and Dad say you're really good!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Beca sighed looking between everyone. "Okay." She said in defeat.

A chorus cheered as Beca stood up.

"Do you guys have a ukulele?" She asked. After being passed over one, Beca began tuning it. "Right what do you want me to do?" She asked biting her lip glancing at Jesse.

"Anything!" "Whatever you can think of?" A couple of voices piped up.

Beca began playing a simple ukulele tune and started singing the words to 'Riptide' in perfect pitch.

When she finished everyone applauded her and she put down the instrument before sitting down next to Jesse. He put an arm around her waist.

They all laughed and talked and as the sunset and the sky began to appear, gradually people began to go back to the house or go home until only Jesse, James, Jasmine and Beca remained laid out on the many blankets looking up at the sky.

"You're mental, they're a terrible band!" Shouted James smiling, laying on the blanket a few feet next to Beca.

"That's not true, I like them!" Beca argued laughing, sitting up and looking at him. They pulled a face at each other just before Jesse joined Beca on her blanket behind her without her noticing. He used his arm to wrap around her waist pulling her down onto the floor again and towards him. She let out a little yelp of shock and then laughter as he tickled her.

"Jesse… Stop tickling me please…" She giggled, much to her dismay. She didn't 'giggle', she wasn't so lovey-dovey. What was Jesse doing to her?

He stopped and teasingly made her face him. He balanced above her and then leaned into her and kissed her gently.

"Hey guys, get a room!" Jasmine exclaimed jokingly. "Let's head in James, leave the lovebirds be." Beca rolled her eyes at her comment but made no effort to move or protest, Jesse pulled her even closer as the two left them.

"What's up nerd?" Beca asked looking up at him.

"The sky." He replied and winked.

"I hate you." She said rolling her eyes moving to get out of his grip.

"No, you don't." He stayed above her, taking hold of her arms and holding them above her head. She squirmed a little underneath him, he kept hold of her. She raised her eyebrow at him trying not to smile, he returned the look. "What's up Bec? Can't stop looking at me? Aw, that's sweet!"

"Jesse, I swear…" Beca began before Jesse crashed his lips to hers again. She gave in and finally smiled into the kiss.

"What is it that you were going to say?" Jesse said smugly. Beca rolled her eyes looking up at him. How the hell did this boy manage to give her so many feelings?

She slipped out from underneath him and pushed him onto his back, straddled him and held his hands together above his head. Unlike how Jesse could hold her hands together in one hand Beca struggled to hold his in two.

"You got me, my darling!" He smirked at her. "You really have bested me!"

In response, she kissed his neck and then bit her lip looking into his eyes.

"That's mean, Beca!"

She wasn't finished teasing him and rolled her hips on his, earning her a grunt from him avoiding her gaze.

"You tease." He breathed.

"What did you say, babe? You're tired?" Beca stood up and faked a yawn. "Me too. Let's go to bed." She extended her hand out to him a small smile creeping on her face. Jesse dumfounded took it and stood up. They walked back to the house hand in hand.

"You are such a tease you know Bec?" Jesse said as they walked back into his bedroom.

"I know." She winked as she began to slowly take off her clothes.

"This is becoming borderline evil babe." He commented watching her from the bed. Wearing nothing but her underwear she climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. He responded eagerly feeling her skin all over.

Things kept getting heated and heated until Jesse stopped and looked at her. She stopped and looked down.

"I'm sorry…" She hesitated.

"No, I'm sorry. I think maybe we can do this better. Do it right. Can I take you on a date this week?"

She smiled at her. "I'd love that."

 _ **I know it has literally been forever but let me know what you think.**_

 _ **I'm really worried that I'm writting them out of character.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think.**_

 ** _Alice_**

 ** _x_**


End file.
